1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is known in which printing is performed using a liquid (for example, ultraviolet ray (UV) ink) cured by receiving irradiation of light (for example, UV ink). Such a liquid ejecting apparatus includes an irradiation section irradiating light and irradiates the light from the irradiation section to dots after the liquid is ejected to the medium and the dots are formed. As described above, the dots are cured and fixed on the medium so that printing can also be performed to the medium on which the liquid is difficult to absorb. In addition, as the liquid ejecting apparatus described above, a liquid ejecting apparatus is known in which a carriage moving in the movement direction includes a head ejecting the liquid and an irradiation section arranged at the upstream side or the downstream side from the head in the movement direction (for example, JP-A-2006-289722). In this case, when the carriage moves in the movement direction, ejecting of the liquid from the head to the medium and irradiating of the light to the dots formed on the medium can be performed.
Depending on the application, there are cases where the feeling of the image is changed when printing is performed. In the liquid ejecting apparatus as described above, irradiation intensity of the light is changed just after dot formation and the feeling of the image may be changed. However, when the irradiation intensity of the light is changed, for example, there is a concern that the dots may not be completely cured or that energy is wasted.